


We Are Never Working Together Again

by TheInverseUniverse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Road Trips, Road trip gone wrong, Tim Drake and Jason Todd Do Not Get Along, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInverseUniverse/pseuds/TheInverseUniverse
Summary: Turns out, Jason can and will steal a car from someone because he thinks he's a douchebag.AKA "pedal to the metal, lookin' straight amazin'" by defcontwo but if Jason and Tim really don't get along.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	We Are Never Working Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pedal to the metal, lookin' straight amazin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952261) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



Tim hated the Midwest, he really did. He also hated Bruce for making him work with Jason, whom he hated. So he was having a grand old time.

Climbing out of the smoldering wreck of their car, Tim threw his broken phone down on the ground and shouted, “Damn it, Jason!”

Jason kicked the drivers side door out and climbed out too. “Don’t act like this is my fault!”

“I wasn’t the one driving,” Tim replied. He looked around and saw that they were in the middle of nowhere. Jason had managed to take the car off the narrow shoulder of the county highway and all the way into the tree line. The hood had wrapped around the large tree they’d crashed into. They couldn’t even get the car off the tree, much less fix it.

“Maybe if you weren’t being such a little shit I would have seen the deer sooner!” Jason yelled at him, kicking the tire of the totaled car.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Who taught you to drive? If a deer is in front of you, you hit it! When you swerve, this crap happens!” He gestured around them at the situation in general.

Jason stalked around the back of the car and got in his face. “Oh yeah? How about you fix the car if you’re so smart?”

Tim rolled his eyes and stepped back. “Give me your phone, I’m calling Kon.”

“No, you’re fucking not.” Jason grabbed Tim by the front of the shirt and slammed him up against the tree behind him. “We’re finishing the damn mission, replacement, not air lifting out of here.”

“Fuck you!” Tim shouted, slamming his head into Jason’s. Jason stumbled back, letting go of Tim, who shoved him further back and said, “Come up with a better plan then.”

Clenching his fists, Jason glared at him for a second before saying, “We’re three miles from the next town. We’ll walk and either find a rental place or steal a car.”

“They better have a rental place,” Tim said crossly.

\------

Dean loved small towns. They all had a diner, a bar, and girls looking for something different than the guys they’d grown up with.

At the moment he was in one such bar, which was appropriately run down and had properly cheap whiskey. Perfect.

“You know,” he said to the bartender, who was a classic midwestern beauty. “I’m sure you’ve had a long shift. Why don’t you come back to my place after to relax.”

The bartender, Emily he thought, smiled back and patted his hand. “Honey, you don’t tip nearly enough for that line to work.”

Two stools down, a guy choked on his beer. He had to put it down and thump his chest to keep from either dying or laughing at the line.

Dean shot him a cross look and said to Emily, “Well, if you change your might I’m at the Cross Motel.”

“I won’t,” Emily said cheerily, and this time the other man did laugh.

Said man was in his early twenties with dark hair and a leather jacket. If he hadn’t been laughing at Dean’s misfortune, he’d even call him a man after his own heart.

“You got a problem, buddy?” he asked.

The guy grinned and shook his head. “No, but it looks like you’ve got one with women.”

Dean stood up. He’d been itching for either a lay or a fight, and it looked like he’d still get one of those.

The younger guy just raised an eyebrow at him and didn’t stand up.

“What, are you all bark and no bite?” Dean taunted, stepping over and getting in his face.

Emily rolled her eyes and leather jacket dude sent her a ‘tell me about it’ look. He looked him up and down and stood with a sigh.

“Normally,” he said matter of factly, “I’d take you up on this. But I’ve got places to be.” Leather jacket left a generous tip on the bar and patted Dean’s shoulder as he shoved past him. “You have a good night now.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something at the retreating figure, but decided instead to sit back at the bar and order another whiskey. It’d been a hell of a night.

\------

Jason grinned as he held up the keys that he’d taken from the guy’s pocket. Easiest mark he’d had in a long while. They were old fashioned, with no high tech fob. He scanned the parking lot and saw the only car old enough to match, and damn it was beautiful. 

A pure black 1967 Chevy Impala. He went over and tried the key in the lock, and when it turned he could hear angelic harmonies from above. He slid onto the leather bench seat and took just a moment to appreciate what a fine car this was. He would not crash this one, that’s for sure.

Jason pulled out of the bar’s parking lot and drove back to the hotel, reveling in every sound the engine made. God, this was a beautiful car. 

When he arrived back at the motel that they had checked into an hour before, he pulled up in front of their room and hopped out. He banged on the door and shouted, “Come on, ride’s here!”

Tim opened the door and glared at him. “You stole a car.”

“Well the rental place doesn’t open until tomorrow and now we can blow town faster,” Jason explained.

Tim was unimpressed.

Jason rolled his eyes and said, “Come on, the guy I stole it from was a douchebag. He even tried to start a fight with me, and I didn’t take the bait. See, that’s growth.”

“So you stole his car instead?” Tim asked. He looked over at the car and said, “Go put it back where you found it and we’ll get a rental tomorrow.”

Jason was rapidly losing his patience. “Just get in the car.”

“Bruce let you in on this mission. He knows you have beef with Black Mask, so he let you tag along to scope out his new Detroit operation,” Tim lectured him. “That means you play by the rules.”

“Get in the damn car, replacement!” Jason shouted. He grabbed Tim by the arm and pulled him out of the door.

Tim pulled against him and said, “Let go of me, you asshole!” He twisted and kneed Jason in the balls, which made him let go.

“You little shit,” Jason grunted, hunching over in pain.

Tim punched him across the face, making him jerk to the side. “Stop throwing your weight around. We’re supposed to be working together.”

Jason growled and surged forward, grabbing Tim around the middle and slamming him back against the side of the building. He grabbed Tim’s forehead and bounced the back of his head off the clapboard, then yanked him towards the Impala.

“Get the fuck in,” he ordered. He pulled Tim around the car and opened the door, throwing him inside.

Jason stalked back around the drivers side and got in, pissed at the replacement for being so difficult and at himself for losing his temper. As he slid into the seat, he got a foot to the face, as Tim had turned in his seat to kick him as he got in.

Jason grabbed his ankle, and after a few tense moments where they both stared at each other, Jason let go and said, “I probably deserved that.”

“We are never working together again,” Tim said crossly, finally buckling his seat belt. 

“Agreed.”

Tim sighed and said, “Just drive.”

Neither of them saw the motel room door next to theirs open, or the tall man step outside and watch them drive away.

\------

Dean swore a thousand curses on the asshole who took Baby. He had noticed that his car was gone maybe ten minutes after it was stolen. Once he had finished his new drink and taken a piss, he had intended to text Sam to see if he got any leads. But he discovered that he’d left his phone in the car, which was not there when he went outside.

He found the janky pay phone and angrily shoved quarters into it.

“Sam,” he barked, but his brother cut him off on the other line.

“Let me guess. Someone stole the Impala?”

“How the hell did you know that?” Dean demanded.

“I just saw it drive off,” Sam explained. Before Dean could explode on him for not stopping thief, he continued. “I only saw as they were driving off, and I couldn’t exactly chase them.”

Dean punched the privacy barrier next to the payphone. “Damnit!”

“There were two of them,” Sam explained. “A twenty something and a teenager. They could be accomplices, but based on the fight I heard before I got outside, I think he kidnapped the kid.”

Dean hated everything so much, but this meant he might have good, or better, cause to shoot the prick. Stealing his car was still pretty good cause in his eyes. “Well how are we going to find them and my car?” 

“Dean,” Sam asked, “Why aren’t you calling me from your phone?”

Dean facepalmed.

\------

Jason was real sick of Tim’s bitching. He was never playing nice with the family again. Next time Black Mask wants to set up a new operation, he’ll do it his way and deliver all his lieutenants heads in a duffle bag.

“I’m never letting you make the plan again,” Tim said hotly.

Jason grit his teeth and gripped the wheel tighter. He wasn’t taking the bait and looking away from the road again. There would be no more surprise deer. 

“Seriously,” Tim said. “Hike into town and steal a car is the worst plan. What happens when that guy calls the cops and we get pulled over? ‘Boy billionaires arrested for grand theft auto’ or even better, ‘Jason Todd isn’t dead and also there was a suspicious amount of Batman tech on him and Tim Drake.’ That’ll be the headline.”

Jason took a deep calming breath and said, “If you don’t shut the hell up, I’ll bounce your head off the dashboard. If you’re unconscious I won’t have to hear you bitch.”

When Tim didn’t respond, Jason took his eyes off the road just long enough to see him rummaging through the glove compartment.

“See if they have any food in there,” Jason said.

A slim jim bounced off his cheek and Jason laughed.

Suddenly Tim said, “Oh shit.”

“What?” Jason asked long sufferingly. “Are you upset that this car isn’t eco friendly enough? Or is the AC too cold?”

“Who did you steal this car from?” Tim asked carefully, pulling out what looked like IDs from the glove compartment.

Jason frowned and said, “Some asshole who was hitting on the bartender and starting shit. Why?”

Tim held up what looked like an FBI badge with the douchebag from the bar’s face on it.

“This is Dean Winchester’s car.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Jason asked.

Tim scoffed, then paused and said, “Oh yeah, you were dead.”

Jason held up two fingers. “This close to putting you in the trunk, Tim. This close.”

“Sam and Dean Winchester, depending on who you ask, are either crazed spree killers or hunters,” Tim explained. “Like hunters, hunters.”

“And?” Jason asked. If they tried to kill them then he’d just kill them first.

Tim slapped his arm and said, “Damnit Jason, neither of those options are people you want to get involved with! And they’re both people who will come looking for their car!”

“How are they going to find us?” Jason asked. “This beautiful fossil isn’t exactly low jacked.”

“Pull over,” Tim demanded.

Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Tim grabbed at the locked door handle and said, “Let me out this car right fucking now! I’m calling Kon and getting out of dodge. I’m not working with you for one more second!”

“No, kid,” Jason said. ”We started this damn mission and we’re going to finish it.”

Tim unlocked the door and said, “Let me out or I’ll jump out. I’m not dealing with pissed off hunters.”

Jason sighed and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Tim’s temple and said, “Calm the hell down. If I shoot you in the leg you won’t be jumping out of anything.”

“You can’t just pull out your gun to intimidate me every time we disagree!” Tim exclaimed, shoving at his wrist.

Jason pushed the gun back against his forehead, digging it in. He shifted so that his knees were controlling the wheel as he pinned Tim against the backrest and got in his face. “Watch me.”

Tim spat in his face.

Jason pulled back, shocked and furious. 

“Fine!” He shouted. “I’ll pull the fuck over. And put you in the fucking trunk!”

“Try it,” Tim dared him.

Jason downshifted and pulled the car over on the side of the road. As soon as the car was in park, he got out and ran around it, grabbing Tim by the back of the shirt as he tried to run off into the woods.

“You are way too much fucking trouble, Replacement.” Jason said as he slammed him into the asphalt. “I need you to finish this mission, so we’re going to fucking finish it.” He straddled Tim and pressed the gun against his head. Why couldn’t the kid ever cooperate? They already had their aliases set up in Detroit, so he couldn’t do things his way at this point.

Suddenly, he heard a car pull up and two doors slam. Jason looked up to see two men, one of whom he recognized, pointing guns at him.

“Get away from the kid, asshole,” the guy from the bar, Dean, ordered.

Jason put his free hand over Tim’s mouth and said, “What are you, a cop?”

“No,” Dean said. “I’m the guy who’s going to fucking shoot you if you don’t.”

The other ridiculously tall guy kept his gun trained on Jason as he circled around to his other side, but angled enough to not be in the line of fire. “Let him go and I’ll probably stop my brother from killing you for stealing his car.”

Jason laughed and said, “I’d like to see him try.”

Suddenly, he felt pain in his hand and yanked it away from Tim’s face. “You little fucker! You bit me!”

Before he could react, Tim had pulled out his grasp and instead got Jason in a grapple, turning so that their positions were reversed. Tim slammed Jason’s head into the pavement hard enough to daze him and grabbed the gun out of his hand. He slammed the butt of it into Jason’s head, and everything went dark.

\------

Dean had picked up Sam in his own stolen car, and they had quickly found the Impala. Since Dean had left his phone in it, it had been as simple as opening the tracking app on Sam’s phone. Ah, family plans.

They’d opted to follow with the lights off until the car stopped. Dean couldn’t risk crashing his Baby. In the car in front of them, Dean could see the silhouettes of two people.

Suddenly, the one in the driver’s seat, no doubt the asshole from the bar, pulled a gun. He pointed it at the person in the passenger seat and there was a scuffle.

“I think your kidnapping theory is right,” Dean said to Sam.

The Impala slowed and pulled over, and the person in the passenger side, the teenager not the asshole, jumped out and tried to run away. Before he could, however, the asshole grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him down.

Dean yanked their car over to the shoulder and they both climbed out, guns drawn.

“Get away from the kid, asshole,” he barked

Said asshole, who was now straddling the kid with his gun to his head, put his other hand on the kids mouth and sneered, “What are you, a cop?”

“No,” Dean said, stepping closer as Sam circled around to the other side. “I’m the guys who’s going to fucking shoot you if you don’t.”

“Let him go and I’ll probably stop my brother from killing you for stealing his car,” Sam said, his gun not wavering from the guys head.

The asshole said, “I’d like to see him try,” before yanking his hand away from the teenager. “You little fucker! You bit me!”

There was a flurry of movement, and suddenly the kid was on top of his captor and bashing his head into the ground. He took the gun and slammed it into the other guys head, knocking him out.

“Fuck you, Jason,” he said, standing up from him.

Sam and Dean lowered their guns as the kid stood. For someone who had supposedly just escaped a kidnapping, he looked less scared and relieved and more pissed off.

“Winchesters, right?” He asked. “You guys really hunters?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked, “Is that what he is?” He nodded towards the unconscious man.

The kid laughed sharply, “No. He’s my brother and a two bit thug.”

“Then how do you know about hunting and us?” Dean asked.

“John Constantine told me,” the kid explained. “He’s a friend of our dad’s.”

Dean holstered his gun and stepped towards him, “You hurt, kid?”

“It’s Tim,” he said. “And no. Just some bruises.”

Dean nodded. “Good. You want us to handle him?”

Tim looked tempted, but said, “No. A ride back into town would be nice though.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed, stepping towards Jason’s unconscious body. “Let’s get him in the backseat, Dean.”

“Wait,” Tim said with a grin. “Put him in the trunk.”

———

Tim held the door while Sam and Dean manhandled Jason into the motel room. He would have helped, but they seemed convinced he was too scrawny to any good.

“You sure about this?” Dean asked him as they dropped him on one of the beds.

“Yep,” Tim said. He took the handcuffs Sam offered him and cuffed Jason to the headboard. “You don’t press charges against family, and I’m gonna call someone to pick us up who’ll kick his ass if he tries anything.”

Sam shrugged and said, “If you say so.”

“Thank you, guys,” Tim said. While his life hadn’t been in any danger, he couldn’t be sure Jason wouldn’t have shot him if that altercation had continued. “Really.”

Dean clapped his shoulder and said, “No problem.”

“If you ever have a problem you can’t get Constantine to fix, give us a call,” Sam offered.

Tim nodded and said, “Thanks, will do.”

After two hunters said their goodbyes and left, Tim picked up the motel phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Hey, Kon,” he said when the other picked up. “I need a favor.”


End file.
